1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for recovering exhaust kinetic energy which recovers kinetic energy from exhaust having a high pressure that is discharged while of a vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a vehicle which is equipped with an internal combustion engine, fuel is burned inside the internal combustion engine, and in the process of producing power, high-temperature and high-pressure gas is discharged due to the burning of fuel. This discharge is referred to as exhaust.
Exhaust systems typically directly discharge high-temperature and high-pressure gas that has been burned in the internal combustion engine into the air. However, in response to environmental problems, such as the increasing emission of carbon dioxide and global warming, which are continuously worsening, energy efficiency is attracting more attention. Accordingly, the current trends are toward rapid development of an apparatus for recovering exhaust heat which recovers heat from an exhaust gas have been developed.
However, conventionally a recycling system which simply recovers and recycles exhaust heat having a high temperature has a problem in that the energy from the exhaust gas that is ejected under a high pressure is discharged and wasted. In order to recover the kinetic energy of the exhaust gas, a power generator is provided by adding an exhaust gas pipe. However, when the exhaust gas pipe is added, the weight of the vehicle increases, as does material cost and workload, which is problematic. Therefore, a technology is required that can enable power generation by recovering the kinetic energy of the exhaust gas that is ejected under a high pressure, while enabling energy management and protecting the environment without adding any unnecessary components such as the exhaust pipe.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.